


歲月如歌

by Yuanhan_Xiahou



Category: Red Army choir, 红旗歌舞团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanhan_Xiahou/pseuds/Yuanhan_Xiahou
Summary: alpha基里洛夫和伪装成alpha的omega萨切纽克的故事





	1. Chapter 1

1989年7月，莫斯科正處於炎熱的夏季，隨著苦悶的夏季而來的，還有苦悶的離別。明天尼古拉·尼古拉耶維奇·基里洛夫就要離開莫斯科，前往北方艦隊服役。勘察加半島，誰知道那是個怎樣荒涼的地方呢？

作為伊戈爾·伊萬諾維奇·拉耶夫斯基教授的學生，根納季·謝納豐托維奇·薩切紐克自然免不了要參加拉耶夫斯基為愛徒基里洛夫開的送別會。眾人一一向基里洛夫敬酒，幾輪下來，基里洛夫也有點醉意。不過年輕人們大多都是不知節制的，這群音樂學院的大學生們才不在意基里洛夫是否已有醉意，眾人在勸酒、跳舞與高歌的狂歡中一直鬧騰到深夜，才慢慢各自散去。

“格尼亞，你和尼古拉都是alpha，你送一下他回家吧。”薩切紐克剛準備離開，就被拉耶夫斯基叫住，無奈之下只能扶起已經爛醉如泥的基里洛夫，先送他回家。

酒精麻痺了基里洛夫的神經，苦悶的夏天令他更覺身體上的燥熱。他開始不受控制地向四周散發出他的信息素。也許是巧合，基里洛夫的信息素是海風的味道。

這可苦了薩切紐克。他是一個omega，只是為了能讀柴可夫斯基音樂學院的軍事指揮系才偽裝成alpha。這兩年來他一直小心翼翼地避免自己被發現。但在如此濃烈的alpha信息素的包圍下，他開始有點控制不住自己了。

“尼古拉·尼古拉耶維奇，醒醒，已經到您家了。”

薩切紐克剛一鬆手，基里洛夫如同一攤爛泥一樣躺在地板上，薩切紐克試圖把他扶到床上，但基里洛夫此時卻好像有千斤重一般，於是薩切紐克只好四處看看找些什麼給基里洛夫蓋上。

濃鬱的信息素充斥著整個房間，薩切紐克自知不可久留，他把被子蓋在基里洛夫身上，轉身準備離開。但基里洛夫卻恰好在這個時候醒了過來。他伸手抓住想要離開的薩切紐克的腳，毫無防備的薩切紐克就這樣摔倒在了基里洛夫的懷里。

一陣呼吸的溫熱氣體噴在薩切紐克的脖子上。薩切紐克掙扎著想要站起來，卻被基里洛夫緊緊抱住。

“格尼亞，我喜歡你。”基里洛夫幾乎是湊在薩切紐克的耳邊說出這句話。

果然還是被發現了是個omega了嗎？薩切紐克心中一沉。

“格尼亞，你不要說話。我知道我一定是在做夢，不然你怎麽會在這裏。你不要說話，你聽我說...如果你是個omega就好了。”基里洛夫打了一個酒嗝，堅硬的下體頂在了薩切紐克的腰上。

在基里洛夫海風味道信息素的包圍下，薩切紐克感到一股溫熱的潮水自小腹洶湧向四肢百骸。抑制劑失效了，在alpha信息素的刺激下，他發情了。松香開始瀰漫在房間中，漸漸的和海風的味道從一開始的涇渭分明走向交融。

薩切紐克感覺到基里洛夫正親吻著他的脖子，就像是在尋找著什麽一樣，而他很清楚基里洛夫在尋找什麼。

“不，不要！尼古拉·尼古拉耶維奇！不要標記我！”

基里洛夫埋頭於薩切紐克的後頸，猛地對著腺體咬了下去，海風的鹹腥味被注入其中。以為自己正身在夢中的基里洛夫並不知道，他標記了薩切紐克。從今以後，松香混合上了海的味道，不再是單純的松香。

薩切紐克眼神渙散，黑色的眼睛里失去了往日的神採，一股熱流從後頸湧向全身。他不敢想象自己被揭發是omega之後的事情，他一定會被勒令退學，甚至會被送去給那些alpha們生孩子。

然而基里洛夫沒有給薩切紐克繼續想下去的時間，他一隻手環抱著薩切紐克，另一隻手解開薩切紐克的褲子。發情的omega的陰莖已經高高挺起，而後面早已濕透，基里洛夫輕易地就把手指塞了進去，溫熱的後穴則投桃報李地緊緊吸住了基里洛夫的手指。

“格尼亞，原來你已經準備好了嗎？”

基里洛夫笑了笑，脫下自己的褲子，將硬得發痛的陰莖頂入薩切紐克的身體中。

“不...不要...尼古拉·尼古拉耶維奇·基里洛夫，你瘋了嗎！”

薩切紐克拼命地掙扎著，但是他沒能把他的話說完。alpha只是稍微進去了一點，omega就忍不住射了出來。

他被基里洛夫插射了。薩切紐克的腦子裏剩下這句話，除此之外，他無法思考任何事情，全身的感覺都集中在了下半身。

基里洛夫用盡全力頂進去，直到把薩切紐克的生殖腔給頂開。薩切紐克覺得自己宛如在天堂與地獄之間來回著，肉慾的極樂與心靈的恐懼讓他分辨不出自己究竟是快樂還是痛苦。他只能夠跟隨著基里洛夫的動作，被他帶領著爬上高峰。

現在的薩切紐克已經喪失了對時間的認識，他只覺得今夜的每一分每一秒都過得格外漫長。

alpha的陰莖被溫熱的肉壁緊緊地包裹著，基里洛夫再次咬上了薩切紐克的後頸，然後用力頂開生殖腔，把自己的液體全數注入到了omega未經開發過的身體裏面。

激烈的運動加上酒精的作用，讓基里洛夫再次陷入了沉睡。當他醒來的時候，正好好地躺在床上，而地板上也沒有任何可疑的痕跡。他覺得自己只是做了個夢——薩切紐克不可能會是omega，否則，他怎麽會是自己的師弟呢？

基里洛夫沒有聞到房間裡瀰漫的微微的松香味。


	2. Chapter 2

尼古拉·尼古拉耶維奇·基里洛夫再次回到莫斯科，是2003年的事了。在其中的十四年間，他和根納季·謝納豐托維奇·薩切紐克沒有再見過面，僅僅靠著信件維持聯繫。在除了他自以為的夢以外，基里洛夫再也沒有對薩切紐克說過他喜歡他。alpha是不可以和alpha在一起的，基里洛夫很清楚。

在堪察加半島的四年生活如何艱苦自然是不必再提了。在那裏，基里洛夫迎來了蘇聯的解體，為了自己的前程，烏茲別克人選擇了做俄羅斯人，從此以後回到家鄉的次數寥寥無幾。至於身在莫斯科，畢業後留院工作的薩切紐克，也為了同樣的原因而選擇了做俄羅斯人。此後烏克蘭和俄羅斯交惡，曾經的烏克蘭人也終於沒有再回到過家鄉。

基里洛夫站在紅旗歌舞團大樓前，等待著他的是薩切紐克——團長列昂尼德·伊萬諾維奇·馬列夫上校知道他們是同學，特地讓薩切紐克迎接基里洛夫。

再次和薩切紐克見面，基里洛夫不知道應該如何以言語來表達自己的激動之情，於是他只能上前一步，緊緊地抱住薩切紐克。

“格尼亞，能和你一起共事真是太好了。”壓下心中對薩切紐克的感情，他不由得又想起了十四年前的那一場夢，於是令到這個遠離大海的地方的空氣中莫名的有了海的味道。

“科利亞，能再次與您相見，與您共事，我也很高興。”alpha的信息素讓薩切紐克的臉微微紅了起來，但是這些年來他已經習慣了通過抑制劑的幫助在充滿alpha和beta的環境中工作，他已經可以很好地控制自己。

但是他忘了，基里洛夫和別的alpha不同，基里洛夫是標記了他的alpha，即使已多年未見，他的身體仍然記得基里洛夫。一路帶著基里洛夫走進大樓，清新的海風氣息也隨之散逸在薩切紐克的四周。薩切紐克發覺自己的臉似乎像是著火了一般越來越熱，腹部也沉甸甸的往下墜落。當他再次抬腿嚮前走時，大腿突然毫無徵兆地不受控制地疲軟下去，令到他的身體也不由自主地被帶著嚮前摔去。

“格尼亞，你怎麽了？你看起來好像有些不對勁，是生病了嗎？”基里洛夫眼疾手快地扶住薩切紐克，他看見薩切紐克臉色潮紅，一層薄薄的汗佈滿他的臉龐，這不由得讓基里洛夫又想起了那個荒誕的夢。他搖搖頭，把自認為是下流齷齪的想法甩出腦袋，伸手摸向薩切紐克的額頭，“好像有點燙，你可能是發燒了。”

“我沒事，科利亞，可能只是剛剛被風一吹，所以有些感冒了。團長辦公室在前面，我就不送您過去了，您自己去吧。”薩切紐克努力讓自己看起來顯得正常一點，他心裏清楚得很，他發情了，但是他不可以讓別人發現他是個omega，即使進入新千年以來，人們對omega已不再抱有那麽多的偏見。

基里洛夫點點頭，再次關切地看了一眼薩切紐克，敲響了馬列夫上校辦公室的門。他似乎聞到了空氣中瀰漫著一點夾雜著海風味道的松香的味道，但是在這片水泥構建的森林裏，怎麽會有松香的味道呢？基里洛夫心中感到有些奇怪，也許是薩切紐克的信息素？但薩切紐克是alpha，同為alpha的他不會聞到alpha的味道。

看著基里洛夫走進團長的辦公室，薩切紐克逃也似地溜回了自己的辦公室，然後立即從抽屜中找出了兩顆抑制劑服下。他開始在腦海中回想上一次發情的時間，然後驚訝地發現今天根本就不應該是他發情的日子。是因為alpha的緣故，薩切紐克只能想到這個理由了。

被標記過的omega在重遇自己的alpha之後，不可抑制地發情了。薩切紐克解開褲子，用雙手撫慰自己，然而這於事無補——因為alpha的到來而發情的omega需要有alpha的幫助才能獲得滿足。薩切紐克正深陷於不可抵擋的情慾之中，他咬咬牙，從抽屜的最深處中找出一根按摩棒和一張基里洛夫的照片——這是基里洛夫晉升為海軍少校之後特地寄給他的。看著照片上的基里洛夫，薩切紐克慢慢抬起屁股，將因為飢渴而已經濕透了的後穴對準按摩棒坐了下去。

“科利亞...”omega的本能讓薩切紐克忍不住幻想深入他體內的是基里洛夫而不是一根毫無生氣的按摩棒。他再次抬起屁股，然後用盡全身的力氣坐下去，讓自己把整根按摩棒吞入體內，直到生殖腔被頂開，極致的快感讓他忍不住叫了出來，而他也在如此激烈的刺激下射了出來。

高潮過後的薩切紐克整個人癱倒在椅子裏，不斷喘著粗氣。然而他的後穴依然在不知廉恥的淌著水，只有alpha信息素的注入才能讓他滿足，但是薩切紐克不想讓除了基里洛夫以外的alpha的信息素進入體內。一個聲音在他的腦海裏告訴他，他應該去找基里洛夫，但是理智卻又阻止了他的行動。他想，也許自己該去打一針omega封閉針，但是他現在只要走出辦公室，就一定會被發現。

在薩切紐克不知道該如何是好時，一陣不合時宜的敲門聲響了起來。

“格尼亞，是我，尼古拉·尼古拉耶維奇。”

“啊...您有什麽事嗎？”薩切紐克努力讓自己的聲音聽起來正常一點。

“我看你剛剛好像有點發燒，所以過來看看你。”

“我已經好多了，您讓我休息一下就好。”

“真的嗎？”基里洛夫感覺薩切紐克的聲音聽起來似乎有點不對勁。他看著眼前的木門，好像聞到了一陣有著些許海風味道的濃郁的松香——這絕對不是一扇門會散發出的味道，聞起來更像是被標記過的omega的信息素。還是進去看看吧，基里洛夫心想，伸出手推開了木門。

身上只有一件敞開的白襯衫，褲子掛在一邊的腳踝上，陰莖高高的挺立著，胸膛和大腿上掛著白色的濁液，臉上帶著一層薄薄的紅暈，而地上還有一根閃著水光的按摩棒。基里洛夫看著這樣的薩切紐克，一瞬間似乎失去了思考能力。

“格尼亞...你是omega？”

薩切紐克麻木地點點頭，一切都完了，他想。

“那次不是做夢...？我...標記了你？”基里洛夫不知為何感到有些高興。如果薩切紐克是omega，如果他已經是薩切紐克的alpha，那麽長久以來他所希望的就能變成現實。

他關上身後那扇木門，再次看向薩切紐克。

“尼古拉·尼古拉耶維奇...您想要我怎麽樣都可以...但請您不要讓除了你和我以外的人知道我是個偽裝成alpha的omega...”薩切紐克幾乎是帶著哭腔說出這段話，他跪著膝行至基里洛夫面前，拉開基里洛夫的褲鏈。被omega信息素刺激得勃起的陰莖從褲子裏蹦出，薩切紐克順從地握著基里洛夫的陰莖，低下頭含了進去。

基里洛夫不由得覺得有一陣無名火在他心中燃起，他坐到椅子上，用手按住薩切紐克的頭，強迫薩切紐克把自己的陰莖含得更深。

“你給每一個發現你是個omega的人都這樣服務嗎，格尼亞。”

“沒有！尼古拉·尼古拉耶維奇...除了您以外沒有任何人碰過我...”薩切紐克搖搖頭，試圖甩開基里洛夫的手，“您難道沒有聞到我的身上有您的氣味嗎？從十四年前起，我就是您的omega了...”

那陣濃郁的松香中的確夾雜著一絲海風。

“格尼亞...對不起...”基里洛夫拉起跪坐在地上的薩切紐克，讓他坐在自己的懷裏，“那你還要不要我幫你解決呢？”

薩切紐克以行動回答了基里洛夫。他抬起濕噠噠的屁股，然後坐下去，讓自己的身體把基里洛夫完全容納進去。被alpha填滿的快樂讓他幾乎要哭出來了，基里洛夫的信息素如同要液化成液體一樣充滿侵略性地包圍著他，但是又溫柔地給予著他安撫，讓他只想一輩子都沉溺在這片略帶鹹腥的海風之中。

基里洛夫環抱著薩切紐克的腰，挺身用力向上頂入。房間裡響起囊袋拍打在臀部上的聲音，薩切紐克昂起頭，口中不住的發出呻吟。基里洛夫低頭吻上薩切紐克的脖子，然後對準腺體，輕輕地咬了下去。熟悉的信息素再次注入薩切紐克的身體，讓他忍不住再次射了出來。

“這麽容易就高潮的嗎，格尼亞？”基里洛夫抱起薩切紐克，讓他坐在辦公桌上，然後把他的雙腿摺疊向上半身，薩切紐克後穴裏的水流淌到桌子上，把桌子上的文件弄得濕透，基里洛夫不打算讓這些帶有薩切紐克味道的文件被別人得到，“你剛剛只穿白襯衫坐在椅子上的樣子真的很色情。”

“不要再說了...科利亞...”

基里洛夫再次頂入薩切紐克的身體，帶著勢如破竹的氣勢頂開薩切紐克的生殖腔。溫熱的軟肉包裹著基里洛夫，不只是薩切紐克想沉溺在海風之中，而他也想就這樣在這片略有海風鹹腥的松香之中待一輩子。

巨大的結在薩切紐克的生殖腔裏腫起，伴隨著成結的是一股又一股向里衝去的液體。

現在基里洛夫終於聞到了薩切紐克的松香味。


End file.
